The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
In order to be useful, large collections of data must be searchable and/or effectively organized. One technique to improve data search and/or retrieval is indexing, which provides structure within which data may be organized or viewed to provide more efficient access to the data. Many indexing techniques exist each having associated advantages and disadvantages.